


Marry That Girl

by Vh1015



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vh1015/pseuds/Vh1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wants to propose to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry That Girl

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Jensen tells Jared without taking his eyes off you. 

"What!?" Jared's eyes widen. "look man, Y/N's a great girl, we all love her, but its only been about 6 months. Don't you think that's a bit early?" 

"I've never felt this way before. It literally hurts to be away from her. I never felt this strongly about Danneel the entire time we were together." he sighs. 

"I get it, I really do. I see how you both look at each other and I know it kills you to be away from her. It's not just you anymore though J." Jared looked over to where Jensen has been looking the entire time. Seeing you laying in the hammock giggling with your daughter Allie laying on one side of you and JJ on the other. Your arms were wrapped around both girls as they snuggle into you and giggle along with you. "You have to think about what's best for JJ and Y/N's daughter as well. Not to mention you have an ex-wife and her new fiancé to deal with too." 

"That's just it though" Jensen looks back to Jared with a huge smile on his face. "She makes all that so much easier! JJ completely adores Y/N and I love Allie like she's my own already. She calls me Daddy J!" They both chuckle about that just thinking about how cute it sounds coming from her. "You and Gen love her. She is amazing with your boys. Hell even Danneel loves her and she is not an easy one to deal with especially when it comes to JJ. They are like best friends and I think she trusts Y/N with JJ over me! Its slightly odd for me but it really helps that they get along." He laughs at that a bit. 

Jared's smile grew bigger as he shook his head. "I've been on board from the beginning. I just needed to know you've thought it all though thoroughly. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't make sure you were completely serious before letting you get married for the second time!" 

"I'm glad to hear that! Jensen replied almost giddy. "Cause I'm gonna need your help with this proposal plan!"


End file.
